Gluttony
by OneshotPrincess
Summary: "You know something else, Sasuke?" he said as he spooned more ramen into his mouth. "I loved you once, a long time ago…and I don't mean like a brother." I blinked. Third in the Seven Sins series.


**A/N:** Hey! I decided to do a SasuNaru fic. My second yaoi one after Pride. I'm not sure if I got Sasuke's character right, since he's such a difficult and complex character but you know, live and learn… Maybe someday I'll get him right. Anyhow, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Small steps…Today, I own nothing but tomorrow-I'll still probably own nothing. : P**

.

**Sasuke POV**

He stared at me. I glared back but it was hard. His outlines were blurred and I could only distinguish them because of the putrid, bright orange. Stupidity that was unlike me. In my haste to rid the world of Danzo and to cleanse the mighty Uchiha, I had overused the Sharingan. Not that I needed it. Not for the likes of him. But I knew it would give me a strange satisfaction to see Naruto cower before my eyes. Before the might of the Uchiha.

He was sitting parallel to me, in the same manner I was. And it pissed me off. I hissed. He didn't reply. I wondered how I had ended up here; from the battlefield with Madara and the others to here, where there was simply me and him. And trees; lots and lots of trees.

"Why?" I asked him, for the millionth time. He always answered. But his answers were never satisfactory, never understandable, and never logical! I hated it. I hated him.

He shifted but with my blurred vision I couldn't gauge his expression. Pity. Being the pathetic excuse of a shinobi that he was, it was always very easy to guess his emotions and his moves. Predictable and pathetic. I waited for his answer.

"I told you didn't I? Because you're my friend," his answer was so simple, perfectly worded. The same one I've been hearing for a long time. It was not the answer I wanted.

"And I told you!" Anger flooded through me. He infuriated me. I hated him. "I've severed my bonds! All my bonds! With you or anybody else! My only bonds are the bonds of hatred!" He didn't understand. He couldn't understand! The pain, the hate… It was too much for him.

He shook his head, somewhat condescendingly. Suddenly his azure blue eyes seemed much clearer in his blurred face. I growled.

"You've really changed, Sasuke," he said as he picked up his bag. I steeled myself. What was he going to do? He pulled out something from his bag. A cup? No, a ramen cup. Disbelief colored me. He was going to eat ramen?

"I barely recognize you anymore…but…I don't hate you." He pulled out a thermos and poured water into the cup.

"Why not?" I yelled. "Why don't you hate me?" I wanted him to hate me! To detest me, to despise me! I wanted him to want to rip me limb from limb! His hate would be welcome. His misguided support was strangely unbearable.

"You know what I hate, Sasuke? I hate the three minutes you have to wait for the ramen to cook," he said. Was he serious? "And I hate what you've become but I don't hate _you_." He took out a plastic spoon and ladled ramen into his mouth.

"You know something else, Sasuke?" he said as he spooned more ramen into his mouth. "I loved you once, a long time ago…and I don't mean like a brother." I blinked, astonished to say the least. What was he saying? What did he mean? Love…The word felt foreign, strange. It held some significance to me but I couldn't comprehend it.

I wanted to ask him, I was going to ask him but I stopped. He was walking towards me. I tried to move; I didn't want to be open for attack but my muscles resisted. I couldn't move, I was trapped. He kneeled in front of me and leaned forward. I froze…and then slowly gently, he placed his lips upon mine.

I was in shock and even more astounded to find that I was responding. My mind was blank but my body was following its own course. I subconsciously closed my eyes. He tasted, typically, of ramen and some sort of spice. He didn't taste sweet like the few girls I'd kissed. He tasted zesty, invigorating.

Slowly he pulled away and I realized that somehow my arms had wrapped themselves loosely around him without my permission. Suddenly I didn't mind. Naruto leaned forward so that his lips were at my ear and then he whispered:

"I'll be waiting for you Sasuke; I'll shoulder your hatred."

And then he left. I vaguely saw Madara come for me and I asked him for Itachi's eyes. I licked my lips, trying to find some trace of his taste but I couldn't…

"What do you want to eat?"

"Hmmm?" I turned in my bed and saw the fish-man, Kisame, leaning against the door.

"Madara wants you to keep your strength up, so…"

I hesitated. I remember I once liked tomatoes but the answer that spilled from my lips was quite different.

"Ramen."

"Ramen?"

"Ramen," I confirmed.

Seventy-five bowls later, Kisame was watching me bewildered. I guess he thought I wasn't the wild appetite type. I smirked as I licked the seventy-sixth bowl clean. He let out a low whistle and I smirked. I picked up the bowl and motioned towards him. He got the message.

"All I can say is that you're making one lone ramen vendor pretty happy," he said as left to get more ramen.

Kisame didn't get it at all. I was eating ramen but what I really tasted was him. Naruto. Call me gluttonous but it seemed that I could never get enough of that taste.

.

**A/N:** Gluttony if you squint! Reviews are very much appreciated!


End file.
